paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Fade To Black
Characters -Chase -Marshall -Ryder -Rocky -Zuma -Skye -Rubble My First Story in this wiki. Not really creepy though. I hope you guys will enjoy it and I’m sorry If I did some mistakes since this is the first time I have ever wrote a story. Chapter 1-The Anger “YOU KILLED HIM MARSHALL” “NOW BECAUSE OF YOU WE LOST OUR POLICE PUP” The pups gathered around Marshall and began yelling at him Marshall stayed silent. He knew it was his fault that led to Chase’s death. “Guys... I knew it was my fault but it totally was an accident. I-I-I didn’t mean to...” Marshall mumbled as his eyes were brimming with tears. “ “SHUT UP!” Rocky shouted as he started to cry. “If you aren’t dumb enough to ask him play tag with you on the lookout this wouldn’t have happened!”. Rocky sobbed uncontrollably. “He’s right!” Replied Skye. “You’re such a terrible friend Marshall!”. The pups begin to growl and approached closer to Marshall with anger on their faces. All Marshall could do is break down into tears. “Guys Im s-sorry please leave me alone”. Whimpered Marshall softly. Ryder saw what was happening and ordered the pups to leave Marshall alone. “It wasn’t his fault pups, Its just... a freak accident”. Said Ryder as he shed a tear. Before leaving him, the pups stared at Marshall with full of anger. “Ryder... am i a bad pup?” Marshall whispered as he stared at Ryder’s face with teary eyes.”No...” replied Ryder as he let out a huge sigh.”You are a good pup Marshall,and I will always still love you even though anything happens”. Ryder said as he pets his beloved pup. “Thanks Ryder.” replied Marshall with a sad smile as he walked sadly towards his pup house. Inside his pup house he sobbed uncontrollably as he recalled the incident that had unfolded 2 days ago. Chapter 2-The Incident -*2 days ago Ryder and the other pups are at Mr.Porters Cafe to have lunch while Chase and Marshall were up in the lookout.They were watching a marathon of Apollo The super Pup.They eventually got bored after a couple of episodes. “I feel bored.”said Chase. “Yeah, me too. “replied Marshall. “Wanna do something else? “Chase said while he yawns.”Ok,lets play tag.”Marshall replied cheerfully as he wags his tail. “I don’t think thats a good idea Marshall.” Chase said with a stern face. “The lookout is too crowded for us to play tag and we can fall easily if we are not too careful.”Chase continued. Marshall’s cheerful smile fades into a frown. “But... I’m too lazy to walk to the elevator and play downstairs.” Marshall said with a sad face. “I’ll promise we will play extra careful”. Marshall continued with his big sad soulful eyes. “Alright then.” Chase said with a big smile. “Yeah! let's have fun!” Marshall howled happily. “Tag, you’re it!” Cried Chase. “I’m coming for you Chase.” Marshall replied as he tried to keep up with him. They chased around the lookout for about half an hour. Chase decided to use the slide to escape from Marshall. But before he could reach the slide, Marshall had already closed the gap between them. “MARSHALL! STOP!” cried Chase. But it was too late, Marshall had already crashed against him causing him to fall off the slide.”OH NO CHASE!! HANG ON!!” Shouted Marshall hysterically. Marshall tries to pull Chase with his paw but with no avail .”RYDER!! I NEED YOUR HELP, CHASE IS GOING TO FALL OFF THE SLIDE” shouted Marshall to his pup tag as he tightened his grip on Chase’s paw. “I’m coming as fast as I can Marshall!” Replied Ryder with a distressed voice. Marshall let out a yelp as his paws were aching badly. “Marshall...you can just let me go” Chase said with a sad tone. “I’m becoming a burden to you at this point” he continued. “I WONT LET YOU GO CHASE, YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!” Cried Marshall as he started to tear up. “Its ok Marshall, remember the memories we shared, remember our friendship” Chase said as he starts to sob uncontrollably. Tears flow from Marshall’s eyes to his cheeks just like a waterfall as he cried his eyes out. “Marshall, don’t be sad we will meet again somehow” Chase whimpered before he let go of Marshall’s paw. “CHASE, NOOO!!” Marshall could only scream to the top of his lungs as he watched his best friend plummets to the ground. Marshall hurried towards the elevator to the ground floor. He hurried towards Chase who is lying motionless with blood flowing rapidly from the open wound on his head. Chase is gone... “Chase... I’m sorry” weeped Marshall beside Chase’s lifeless body. “CHASE.. NOO!!” shouted Ryder snd the other pups. They were too late to save their beloved police pup. His funeral was held the next day. Everyone is weeping for him especially Marshall. “I’m sorry Chase, It was all my fault”. Marshall said before he left the graveyard. Marshall is crying uncontrollably in his pup house as he recalled the terrible memories. He fell asleep shortly after. Chapter 3- The Isolation It’s been a month since Chase had passed away, and the paw patrol is still on hiatus. The pups would ignore Marshall the whole time and won’t interact with him leaving Ryder is the only one who would comfort him. Because of this, Marshall suffers from depression. He would lock himself in his pup house causing his health both mentally and physically to decline slowly over the time. This made Ryder extremely worried about losing another pup. The other pups begin to feel guilty as they see their close friend who was a happy and clumsy pup turned into a sad and depressed one. The pups are relaxing in the lookout one evening when suddenly Rubble voiced. “I think we are going too-hard on Marshall” Rubble voiced his opinion. “I agree” Rocky supported. “We were being too harsh on him, he tried his best to save chase from falling” he added.“I think we should go to his pup house to apologise and try to comfort him” Skye said as she sighs. All of the pups agreed to apologise to Marshall for accusing him of killing Chase on purpose. Later that day, Marshall is taking a short nap after doing his daily routine which is bawling his eyes out in his pup house. He also can’t sleep at all in the night due to insomnia caused by his depression. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door of his pup house. He went outside and saw the other pups. “Guys...?” Marshall said with a tired tone. “Marshall, I just want to say that I want to apologise to you for behaving out of hand last week” Rocky said sincerely. “Me too” added Skye. “We shouldn’t shout at you and accuse you” she said with a sad face. “Come with us, we will go thwough this together” Zuma added. “No..” Marshall paused. “Leave me alone I don’t belong with all of you, I-I-I..... I’m a murderer” he stuttered. “Marshall please come with us.” Skye paused for a while. “We cant just sit around do nothing while you suffer” Skye continued with a tear in her eye. “I said LEAVE ME ALONE” Marshall screamed to the top of his lungs as he hid himself inside his pup house. The other pups stood silent. After a while,they left with sadness on their faces.Meanwhile, Marshall is screaming,crying and howling inside his pup house. He can’t go through this much longer. He decided to end everything that night. Chapter 4- The end of the suffering It was midnight. Everyone was still sleeping except for Marshall. He is planning to end his life that very night. It was too much for him, he can’t suffer much longer. He crept out of his pup house quietly and made his way towards the bridge that links the lookout and the town centre. Marshall looked below the bridge, he was scared as the height between the bridge and the surface of the water is high.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can do this” he whispered quietly. Moments later, he hurled his body downwards. He made a huge splash when he hit the water. He is knocked out as his body sank slowly into the deep and black waters of Adventure Bay. Category:Suicide Category:Depressing Category:Sad Category:Death Category:Stories Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Stories by Heinzmorgen Category:Stories written by administrators